A Wreck it Halloween
by Kitsune-Henna
Summary: With it being Vanellope's first Halloween Ralph can't wait to show her what makes it his favorite holiday: The arcade's annual Hollow's Eve Best Scare Contest! With him being the champion seven years in a row will he reclaim his title, or will someone else scare it from him?
1. Chapter 1

_**So after so many years being on this site I've finally posted something! Which is a big accomplishment for me because the process of transferring a story from my brain to paper (Or in this case computer) is ridiculously hard. Anyways seeing as it's my first story I would greatly appreciate some feedback so I can improve because I have a couple of other stories I'm working on that are a bit lengthier than this one and I want everyone to enjoy them. Plus I think I'm a comma abuser! ._. **_

_**So I guess the standard disclaimer is in order:**__ I own nothing here in this story and I'm not making a cent off this.___

****Also just so you know the **bold** text will be when Ralph is speaking in first person. Other than that I hope you like it!

* * *

**You know before the whole Turbo incident Halloween was the one time of the year us bad guys were truly appreciated. Every year Mr. Litwak would turn the place into a ****_"haunted"_**** arcade and keep the place open later for the kids to enjoy. They would come from all around the area dressed up in every kind of costume you could think of just to come play the games or eat candy. Yup, those were the good old days. Of course it was us bad guys who ran the show then! See the good guy's never really wanted to participate in the spooky holiday because the majority of the kids that came were mostly dressed as bad guys! I think that's why the good guy's disliked the holiday. Now I know what you're thinking, that everyone would want to dress up as the good guy right? Wrong! Oh sure kids liked being the good guy but they ****_love_**** being the bad guy. It's the one time of the year they can act rude, gross, or scary and not get in trouble for it. I mean sure I myself have yet to see a Wreck it Ralph costume but I've seen plenty of other bad guys! Or just some scary guys in general. Though I didn't understand that glittery vampire guy; he wasn't all that scary, just sparkly like a disco ball.**

"This year is going to be different. Instead of the good guys just heading to their own parties in who knows what game and the bad guys doing all the scary stuff and contests elsewhere; this year we'll be celebrating together in Game Central Station! It has the most room anyways. Now we got the kids from Sugar Rush helping out with the candy shortage; cause let's face it guys we suck at making our own candy. We also have the lady nicelanders baking sweets for the party, and a few other characters helping out with the decorations. So once the arcade closes at eleven tomorrow night the party will officially begin! There's going to be a costume contest, mini games, dancing, and of course grand prize for best scare of the night! Though we do need to lay down a few ground rules this year. First we need to keep it PG, there will be young game characters present and we don't need another warning from Surge. Second we've decided to make a few costume choices off-limits due to past events that I think you'll understand. So no cy-bug costumes, turbo costumes, or king candy costumes. Unless of course you want Sergeant Calhoun to shoot your face off it's best to just follow those rules."

Ralph was attending the weekly Bad-Anon meeting and it was the night before Halloween that had him over excited. He loved Halloween! Oh sure Christmas was great and all; if you know, you actually _received_ gifts. But Halloween was the one time of the year the bad guys had complete control of the arcade and could relax and have fun since the good guys never wanted to participate in the scarier aspects of the frightful holiday, or so they assumed anyways. So the bad guys claimed it as their own and even came up with the best part of the holiday: The Hollow's Eve Best Scare contest. Ralph had actually won it the last seven years in a row and was looking to make it eight this year. Though he was mostly excited to show Vanellope how great the holiday was.

"So Ralph since you're the official party planner this year, I guess you'll be too busy over seeing everything to take part in the Hollow's Eve scare contest, right?" Bowser said smugly as some of the other villains chuckled.

"Why, think you've got a shot to take my crown _King Koopa_?" Ralph challenged.

"I'd like to think so." Bowser said his smugness turning to irritation.

"I might be busier this year hosting the Halloween bash, but I've always got plenty of time for scaring."

"Thanks for that heads up Ralph. Would anyone else like to add anything?" Clyde asked.

The rest of the group shook their heads. Everyone had already done their bit of sharing of the night before Ralph gave them the announcement.

"Alright, now next week there won't be a meeting but if you would like to talk feel free to come and find me. Now let's finish up with the bad guy affirmation." He said before everyone joined hands and recited the usual oath before heading out to the Pac-Manorail to Game Central Station.

As Ralph exited the outlet a blur of sea green barreled into the wrecker's chest and knocked him flat on his back.

Feeling a little winded he rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see non-other than Vanellope jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Do you always have to do that? You know you could just wait in Sugar Rush until I'm done like I told you to do before." He said unamused while he picked Vanellope up by her hood and placed her on his shoulder before he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah but waiting in Sugar Rush is so boooring once we finish the roster race! Besides don't tell me you don't love my greetings, they keep you on your toes! Expecting the unexpected." She said with a dramatic wave of her hands.

"Yeah kind of hard to stay on my toes when I get knocked over every time. So are you excited about Halloween?" he asked since this was a first for the royal racer.

"Am I!? I'm beyond excited I'm . . . I'm joystic!"

"What?"

"It's a combination between joyous and ecstatic!" Seeing his still confused face she sighed "Look I'm working on it."

"But oh man I can't wait for tomorrow night! The costumes, the candy, the scary stories, the candy, the scare contest, and the candy! It's gonna be awesome!" She yelled excitedly as she glitched behind his head and sat down.

"Uh you said candy three times."

"Yeah well candy's the best part! I mean who doesn't like candy?"

"But your game is _made_ of candy."

"So, this is different!"

"How? The candy is coming from _your_ game!"

"Because it's being eaten in celebration of . . . of, what is Halloween celebrating anyways?" She asked as she looked at him upside down.

"I'm not too sure really, all I know is that since our game's been plugged in every year on October thirty-first Mr. Litwak and every kid and adult gamer dress up in costumes, eat candy, and try to scare the pants off each other. There was this one time I tried asking the surge protector about it but he started going on about someone called religion or something? I kind of just tuned him out after a while."

"So that's all there is to it?"

"Pretty much." He said with a shrug.

"Sweetness! You know I think I'm gonna go for that scare-fest trophy."

"Oh, and what makes you think you'll win it boogerbrains?"

"Well for your information I just so happen to have my costume all ready to go. It's so good it's going to make everyone soil their pants!"

"Kid you're not going as a cy-bug or King Candy are you, you know the rules for this year."

"Yeah yeah I know, but winning is in my code!"

"I thought racing was in your code?"

"They're both in my code, jeez is this twenty questions or what!?"

"Seriously though what's your costume?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out; if you dare!"

They arrived in the Fix It Felix Jr. game where several other arcade characters were gathered around a long table covered with tons of decorations, pie samples, candy, and fabrics.

"Wow Mary looks like you've got everything we need and just in time!"

"Yes well almost everything. Felix and Tamora are getting the last items and then we'll be ready to start decorating." She said as Qbert and his friends along with Tails and Luigi waited for further instructions.

"Thanks again everyone for your help, I probably wouldn't have been able to pull this off by myself."

"So we figured." Said Mayor Gene rudely until Mary patted him on the shoulder.

"Now Gene play nice." she giggled making Gene smile as he walked away from her, but as he passed Ralph he glared daggers up at the giant wrecker before entering the apartment.

"Sheesh when is that guy ever going to warm up to you?"

"That's actually pretty nice for him compared to before."

"Ralph, brother! How did the meeting go?" Felix yelled out to the group as he and Calhoun approached them with their arms full of more decorations.

"Eh same old same old, so is that everything?" he asked as they added their supplies to the table.

"Affirmative, though I don't think those pie samples are going to last long." Calhoun said as she thumbed over towards the far end of the table where Vanellope had helped herself to some pie and looked up in surprise at being called out. She swallowed her mouthful and grinned sheepishly at the trio.

"Heh just thought I'd make sure they were edible . . . and they passed . . . with flying colors!" she said giving them two thumbs up as Ralph rubbed his face irritated.

"Just make sure we have enough for everyone else to try."

"No problamo jack!"

"Alright let's get this stuff out to Game Central Station, I wanna finish decorating tonight before Litwak's opens." Ralph said as he picked everything up in his massive arms and carried it to the tram as the others followed behind him.

-**_Four hours later_****-**

"Well that about does it." Ralph said as he took a few steps back to take it all in.

"I'd say give yourselves a pat on the backs guys!" he said as he surveyed Game Central Station which was now decked out in tons of black and orange streamers. In the middle of the room they had built a stage for the contests which was surrounded by candy graveyards. All the lights had been covered with giant orange sugar glass pumpkins and vanilla taffy was strung around the poles and ceiling to appear as spider webs with black licorice spiders crawling on them. The rest of the place was dripping with strawberry syrup that was splattered on the walls to imitate blood. They also had several different booths set up around the place for the mini games as well as several tables where the food would be going the night of.

They all gathered together to make their final plans before the next night. "Alright, Felix, Gene, and Zangief will be judging the costume contest. Mary, Don, Lucy, and Deanna I want you four to keep tabs on all the food and refreshments. Gene, and the surge protector will be the acting security. A couple of parties got out of hand a few years back, let's just say some villains don't take being called cheaters very well. But most importantly guys have fun and be scary!" Everyone applauded together, they too were just as eager to be included in the previously exclusive holiday and very much looked forward to tomorrow night.

"Let's wrap this up people! We've only got a few hours before the arcade opens so quit lollygagging!" Calhoun ordered before she and Felix left for her game.

"Alright let's get you home miss _President."_ Ralph joked as he picked up the tiny racer and held her on his palm.

As they entered Sugar Rush Sour Bill was waiting by the entrance with Vanellope's cart ready to take her back to the castle. The wrecker placed her in the kart and patted her head to which she slapped his hand away playfully.

"See you tomorrow night kid, and make sure to get some sleep!" he said with a grin.

"Pfft what are you my programmer? See ya round bricks for brains!" She yelled as she and Sour Bill took off in her kart leaving a cloud of sugary dust. Ralph waved her good-bye and then turned around back towards the exit to head back to his own game.

* * *

**Short but sweet so far. My goal for this story is to have it finished and posted by Halloween night, so I'll post each chapter once I finish them. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank M, Rocky Rooster, and annebre24 for taking the time to review my story it really meant a lot, so thanks! :D **

* * *

**_-The following night-_**

The arcade had been busier that day as tons of children flocked to the site to participate in the contests and games and of course get free candy. By the time Litwak closed up, the arcade residents themselves couldn't wait to get their own costumes on and head out to the party. Everyone looked forward to see what Ralph had planned for the event. Speaking of the wrecker, Ralph himself was busy getting on his costume. He adjusted the tie one more time as he looked at himself in his large mirror.

"Ralph hurry up you don't want to be late do you!?" Felix called out to Ralph who was waiting for him outside his house.

"Hold your horses Felix I'm almost done!" Ralph said before he burst through the door with his arms out wide. "What do you think?"

"You're going as Donkey Kong? From what I've heard your costumes are usually um . . . scarier." He pointed out a bit disappointed.

Ralph dropped his arms to his sides a bit annoyed by Felix's reaction, or lack there of. "This isn't my _real_ costume, just what I'll be hosting the event in. I'm saving my best costume for just the _right_ moment."

"Oh, well then it looks good!" Felix said with his usual enthusiasm. The wrecker did make a convincing Donkey Kong. Felix himself was dressed up as blood thirsty werewolf, a creature he had seen a kid in the arcade dressed as a couple years back.

"So what's Calhoun going to be?" Ralph asked as they made their way to the games exit.

"Well I didn't catch the name but someone from Street Fighter I believe." That stopped Ralph in his tracks.

"What! No way! Oh I gotta see this, I bet she's going to dress up as Bison!" he said cracking up at the thought.

"Think again Gorilla boy." Both the men froze and slowly turned around, they looked like deer caught in the head lights until they saw who Sergeant Calhoun was dressed as.

"T . . . T-Tammy!?" Felix stammered, clearly flustered by the sight before him.

Calhoun was dressed up as Cammy from Street Fighter, and boy did she look good! Ralph himself couldn't believe how well she pulled it off.

"Alright you two pick your mouths up off the floor and let's move out." Tamora ordered acting her usual cool self though she couldn't help the smug smirk on her face over their reactions, especially her husbands.

"Oh r-right." Ralph grabbed Felix and carried him to the tram as he appeared to be in shock at the moment.

As they entered Game Central Station the party was already in full swing! People were enjoying the various mini games set up like bobbing for cherries, Luigi dunk, the taffy toss, and so many more. If they weren't playing games they were seated at the many tables set up around the place enjoying delicious pies and other sweet treats the Nicelanders had cooked up for them or cutting a rug and getting crazy on the dance floor. Yup this was definitely the beginnings of a great Halloween party!

Though as usual before Ralph could take more than two steps the alarm grid went off and the Surge Protector came zipping to him in a blur of blue electricity until he materialized right next to him. Or at least he assumed it was Surge. He was wearing a slimming dark navy blue suit with matching tie and a light blue mask that covered his face completely.

"Uh who are you supposed to be?" Ralph couldn't help but ask, the man's costume by all means wasn't _scary_ just more on the awkward creepy side.

"SlenderMan."

"Oh . . . right, I knew that. Looks good!"

"Thanks." Surge lifted the mask up for a second to give the wrecker a small smile "I just wanted to get a chance to tell you that everything looks good. Nice job."

"Sooo this isn't a _random_ security check then?" Ralph asked cautiously.

"Nope, no security checks tonight. I figured I could trust you all just _this_ night. But I will be watching you." He slipped back on his mask and zipped off towards the other end of the arcade where he materialized in the middle of a group of characters effectively scaring them.

"Wow that was nice of him." Felix said now that his shock seemed to have finally worn off.

"Yeah . . . I wonder?" Ralph looked behind him back at their exit with a mischievous grin while Felix and Calhoun started heading out towards the party.

"Hey Felix check this out!"

Felix stopped and turned around to see the giant jumping back and forth between their game entrance and Game central Station with a big grin on his face.

"Come on Ralph we're supposed to be meeting Vanellope about now!" he said rolling his eyes, though he couldn't help but smile at the man's actions.

"Alright hold on, one more time!" he said jumping back and forth one more time. "Man I could get used to that."

They headed towards the stage where Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead were gathered. They were all dressed up as zombie versions of themselves.

"Hey there King Kong, nice ape costume! What do you think of ours?" She said and on cue they all started to moan and groan and drag their feet pretending to be zombies "Scary isn't it?"

"Uh yeah definitely scary!" He said with two thumbs up, it was pretty good for their first Halloween costumes.

"See guy's I told you this was a great idea!" Vanellope said as she addressed the others in her group.

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's just hope it's enough to win the costume contest. If not _I'M_ deciding what we should dress as next Halloween!" Taffyta said before sticking a lollypop in her mouth.

"Pah-lease! We're gonna beat the socks off the competition and win both the costume contest _and_ the scaring contest!" She announced proudly.

Just then Gene walked up to the group and stopped in front of Ralph. He was dressed as Mario, which he dressed up as every year because it was the best costume that went well with his mustache. Or so he said. He looked away from his clip board and looked up at Ralph.

"Everything's good to go, whenever you're ready." He said before walking behind the stage.

"Looks like I'm up, I'll see ya guy's later. Don't have too much fun without me!" He called to the others as he made his way to the back of the stage.

"Guess that's my cue as well." Felix said before he jumped up and kissed his wife goodbye.

"Come on Felix!" Gene yelled by the front of the stage where he and Zangief were waiting for him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He told them as he hopped off to take his seat with the other judges.

"Well then that leaves us with nothing to do." Calhoun joked making Vanellope giggle.

"Come on pint size let's go grab a seat." She said as they all went to the stage where several chairs had been set up behind the judges table for everyone else to sit. As they took their seats lights from the ceiling were directed towards the stage signaling the contest would be starting soon which prompted the rest of the arcade characters to come and sit. Once everyone was seated Ralph barreled out of the curtains and waved as the crowd cheered.

"Wow what a turn out! First off I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight!" At this another round of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Now first on tonight's schedule we'll be having our annual costume contest! Which Felix, Zangief, and Big G here will personally be judging in about five minutes. Once the winners are crowned and the contest is over then it's time for the _best_ event of the night: The Hollow's Eve Scare Contest!" He waited for the cheering to subside before continuing.

"If this is your first year here with us on this Holiday then you need to know a few of the rules: First off you're not allowed to scare people by throwing anything on them or touching them, you'll probably get punched in the face if you do. Second if your scare fails to actually scare anyone you're out of the contest! So make it count because you only get one chance people; and thirdly have fun! Now since there are no official judges for the contest it will be decided by popular vote, and yes you can vote for yourself . . . _bowser_. Now to be able to view the scaring going on we've set up the stage with a giant screen for everyone to watch. We'll also have marshmallow cameramen floating around the area and the games to film all the scaring live. For those of you not participating in the contest you're welcome to play the mini games or eat some of the delicious treats but make sure your blue pin is visible for everyone to see so we know you're not part of the game. So with that all said Happy Halloween everyone!"

Everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered like crazy enthralled by Ralph's speech as he walked off the stage. He passed by other characters who had begun to line up in preparation for the costume contest before he ended up bumping into Vanellope and her group at the end.

"Hey good luck you guys!" Ralph said as he walked past them.

"Thanks! But we don't need luck banana breath!" Vanellope yelled back at him.

With the costume contest going on Ralph walked around the station to hang out with those who weren't participating and of course make faces at Bowser who was glaring daggers at him across the station.

**_-Wreck it Ralph-_**

"Will the first contestants please come up to the stage?" Felix asked into his microphone.

The first to go up was and Peach and Mario who were dressed as Daphne and Dirk the Daring from Dragon's Lair. They walked to the middle of the stage and struck a pose back to back before turning to the judges.

"Very nice you two!" Felix clapped at them encouragingly, he then wrote down his score giving them high marks.

Zangief however had one issue with their near spot on costumes "Why did you not shave mustache?"

"I . . a' never shave it off." Mario Said looking over at Peach who only shrugged.

Zangief and Gene wrote down their scores unimpressed that Mario had refused to shave his mustache. With their scores taken they both left the stage to be replaced with all four of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who were dressed as characters from Mortal Kombat. Raphael was dressed as Liu Kang, Donatello as Raiden, Mikey as Scorpion, and last but not least Leonardo as Sub Zero.

After them was Qbert and his friends Coily, Sam, and slick who were dressed up as various blocks from Tetris. They had even performed a small skit of the game to the best of their abilities, which was pretty entertaining to see. Next up was Paper Boy who had dressed up as Fix It Felix himself, to which Felix absolutely loved; followed by Pac-Man who was just wearing a white sheet with eye holes cut out. He said he was dressed as Boo Diddly from Mario but they didn't believe it for a second. After Pac-Man it was Tapper's turn who walked on to the stage dressed as Snake from Metal Gear and struck as fierce a pose as he could manage.

Then finally it was Vanellope and her groups turn.

They did their little routine and slowly dragged themselves up onto the stage groaning and moaning for brains in typical zombie fashion. Once the judges wrote down the final scores they waved them off the stage and began to deliberate who the winners should be. Zangief and Gene seemed to be on the same page unlike Felix who was having a hard time since he thought everyone deserved to win.

"Ooh I can't choose! They were all so good." Felix groaned, he didn't think judging would be this hard.

"Try eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Zangief suggested.

"Well alright . . ." Felix then pointed to each paper as he recited the rhyme and finally landed on a winner, which Zangief and Gene quickly took the paper before the repair man could change his mind.

"Alright we have our winners, will all the contestants file on stage!" Gene announced.

The participants quickly made their way up on the stage and stood in line as they waited in anticipation. Felix who appeared to be the elected announcer grabbed the microphone and opened the first envelope.

"First off we have our honorable mention who is . . . Mario and Peach!" Everyone applauded the two as they bowed and accepted their ribbon from Felix before returning to their place in line.

"Next in third place is . . . President Vanellope and her group of zombies!" The group cheered and hugged while Vanellope grabbed their ribbon and then high fived Taffyta. It wasn't first but they did win something! Which Vanellope couldn't wait to go rub in Ralph's big face.

"Second place goes to . . . Tapper as Snake!" the bartender looked surprised and gratefully took his ribbon.

"And finally the first place winner is . . . . The TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" Felix yelled as the crowd along with the rest of the contestants burst into applause to congratulate the winners while Gene walked up to them to award them their first place ribbon. The only one not celebrating was Pac-Man who instead left to get something to eat seeing as he didn't win anything.

With the winners announced for the costume contest Ralph saw his opportunity and snuck away back to his game to go change into his _real_ costume. Unfortunately as he entered the outlet he failed to notice a suspicious purple fog rolling into Game Central Station. Those who did notice just assumed it was just part of the party or something until it was too late.

* * *

**So I finally have the story finished! It took a bit longer than I anticipated but I hope you enjoy it! Also I do know what SlenderMan's outfit really looks but since The Surge Protector appears to be made of energy or electricity and his clothes are various shades of blue I figured no matter what the guy wore it would just become a shade of blue. Hope that doesn't bug anyone too much. I'll be posting the last chapter on the 30th, other than that thanks for reading everyone! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I know I said the 30th but some other work got away from me so it became my first priority. Anyways again I'd like to thank diaryofhannah, Rocky Rooster(love your username btw), DMysterious, and M for taking the time to write a review! It really made my day so thank you! Also on a side note am I the last one to find out that they're making a Wreck it Ralph 2!? The director said that they want to explore the whole online gaming thing which is cool and that they will be giving Mario a bigger part next time! So I'm all excited about this and I hope they stick with it.**

**Also concerning Ralph's costume in this chapter I'm going off the look of the characters wikia page, so yellow snow suit etc. . . I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone, or offend anyone. My knowledge of all things video game is lacking due to a poor child hood lol So with that said here's the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"Those guy's won't know what hit them." Ralph said as he admired his costume in the mirror one last time before heading back to the exit. This year he had dressed up as a Waster from Dead Space, a heavy set large armed Waster. After thirty years of dressing up original and creepy costumes were getting to be really hard to come by so a little research was in order. Last year he had been listening in on a group of kids near his game who were talking about this Dead Space game and that's when he heard them say something about this Waster character. So as usual he enlisted the help of Surge, the one guy who is the Fort Knox of keeping secrets, and got him to find out more about this character as part of their usual agreement.

See Surge a few years back came to Ralph one Halloween after Bowser had beaten everyone _again_ at the scaring contest and made a pact with the wrecker that if he helped him with his costumes then he would try his hardest to kick Bowser's butt and take back the trophy. Surge was so sick of seeing that over grown koopa win every year and then brag about it non-stop till the next Halloween. So even though they didn't like each other, during Halloween Ralph and Surge put aside their issues and worked together. So far for the past seven years it had been working well, and it wasn't cheating since you could work in groups.

Ralph adjusted his face mask one more time then headed back to the party.

"I can just picture everyone running in terror! Heck maybe I'll even scare Calhoun." As he reached the entrance to the station he quickly moved to the wall and tried to flatten himself against it as much as possible hoping no one would see him.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet." He whispered to himself before peering around the corner "What the. . ."

As he looked into Game Central Station the place had been trashed and there seemed to be no one insight! He slowly moved out from his hiding spot and walked aimlessly through the station, as he passed by Sugar Rush he stepped on something soft and squishy and nearly leapt in fright until he remembered the contest. They weren't going to get him that easy! He cautiously lifted his foot and saw it was Clyde he had stepped on, but he appeared to be unconscious.

"Clyde?" he asked, the small orange ghost groaned and slowly opened his eyes and yelled in fear at the creature hovering over him.

"Hey whoa, whoa, Clyde calm down it's me Ralph!" he said removing his mask to show it was really him before putting it back on. It was an okay scare for not really trying but he needed to do better if he wanted to win.

"Ralph?"

"What happened, where is everyone?" he asked as he helped him up into his floating position.

"I . . . I don't know. One minute everything was fine and then . . . then there was this fog that filled the station. Everyone started falling to the floor one by one . . . then I think I heard some screaming and . . . that's all I can remember."

Ralph wasn't quite sure what to believe, Clyde seemed to be telling the truth but then again this could all just be an elaborate attempt to scare him or something.

"Alright let's try and find the others and maybe we can find out if they know what happened." Ralph said playing along. Clyde however didn't appear in much shape to be moving just yet so Ralph held him in his hands as they walked further down the station towards the stage.

Surprisingly it was the one thing that hadn't been touched. Just as they passed it Ralph heard someone crying. He set Clyde down and cautiously approached the stage, whatever or whoever was making that sound seemed to be underneath it. He lifted the skirt up on the stage but he couldn't see underneath.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

*sniff* "Ralph!?" said a familiar voice before Vanellope ran out from the shelter she was about to leap in his arms when she saw his face. She screamed bloody murder and ran back under the safety of the stage.

Ralph sighed in annoyance, as much as he loved the fact that he was scaring people he wanted to find out what was going on first so he removed his mask and pulled off his hood.

"Look Vanellope it's just me, no need to be afraid okay." He said peering underneath the stage again. A few minutes went by and nothing happened.

"Kid?" he called out getting worried. Maybe his costume had been too good this year? Just then as he was thinking about going in after he Vanellope ran out from under the stage and into Ralph's arms. She started crying hysterically saying "He's back! He's back! He's back!" Over and over again.

"Hey it's alright your safe. It's okay." He waited till she calmed down a bit before questioning her.

"What happened, who's back?" Vanellope wiped her face which had been wiped clean of her zombie make up from all the crying.

"It was horrible! There was this fog *sniff* and everyone just started dropping like flies! And then . . . . and then, _he_ came out of Sugar Rush and started attacking everyone in the arcade!"

"Wait hold on, who came out of Sugar Rush!?"

"KING CANDY!" She cried as both Clyde and Ralph looked shocked. "Look kid if this is some kind of trick. . ."

"It's NOT a trick! He was in his cy-bug mode and . . . and . . . he ATE TAFFYTA AND CANDLEHEAD!" She buried her head in her hands and started crying again.

He looked over at Clyde who now looked frightened.

"Look kid I know it's hard but, I need you to tell me where everyone else is?"

"I don't know! I just ran okay!"

Ralph didn't know what to make of all this yet, and honestly if this was real he didn't want to. Deciding he wanted a third opinion about all of this he picked Vanellope and Clyde and carried them in his arms.

"Okay okay . . . let's just keep moving. Maybe we'll run into someone else."

As they got close to Tappers Ralph could see some rubble that had broken off from the top of the outlets entrance and he heard moaning. He put the two down behind an overturned bench and then approached the rubble, ready for anything that might come at him. What he wasn't expecting to see was Felix buried beneath the rubble!

"Hang on Felix I'm gonna get you out of there!" Ralph yelled chucking away the debris before picking Felix up. He appeared to be okay, other than a little dirty and in shock.

"Felix, talk to me brother!"

" . . . Ralph . . . she's gone. . . I couldn't save her." Felix whispered weakly.

"W-Who's gone?" he asked praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

"T . . . Ta . . . We-We . . . we've got to get out of here, Turbo's back!" he said jumping up and out of Ralph's arms in a blind panic, he tried to run away but Ralph held onto his shirt effectively stopping the small repair man.

"Felix where's Sergeant Calhoun?" Felix stopped trying to resist and bowed his head but he didn't respond.

"Felix, where is Sergeant Calhoun!?" Ralph asked again to which Felix then turned around to face him with a look of utter devastation.

"He ATE HER!" he wailed "I tried to save her, but I was knocked back and then all this stuff fell on me and . . . she's gone Ralph! M-My wife is gone!" he said burying his face in his hands.

Ralph couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way, not Calhoun! And how is it even possible for Turbo to come back? They had all watched him die in the broiling diet cola!

No longer believing this was some trick the others were pulling. He looked around taking in the destruction again when he saw a giant black shadow entering his game!

"Look I'm really sorry Felix but we've gotta go, now!"

Felix only wailed harder and Ralph could see a familiar pair of claw's wrapping around the entrance of their game.

"I know it's hard but we gotta . . ." they all froze as they heard that familiar laughter.

"He's gonna eat me!" Vanellope yelled as she ran over to Ralph, with Clyde following her too frightened to speak.

The dark figure crawled out of the game and started getting closer "Oh Vaneeeellooooope wanna raaaaace? Hoo hoo!"

Everyone screamed as they ran towards the closest game which happened to be Pac-Man. The Turbo bug saw the fast movement and ran after them. They had all nearly reached the safety of the outlet when they heard a frightened yell and looked back to see that Turbo had snatched up Clyde who had fallen behind. Not giving anyone time to act Turbo lifted the ghost him over his head and opened his mouth before dropping him.

"CLYDE NOO!" Ralph yelled as he watched his friend get eaten. Vanellope and Felix grabbed Ralph's hands trying desperately to drag him into the game. Seeing as there was nothing he could do he turned back around and they all ran inside to safety. Instantly they were met with the game's maze and in their panic they all separated.

As she finally started to calm down Vanellope stopped and looked around at the towering walls around her as she realized she was lost.

"Ralph? Felix?" She called out.

"Please don't leave me alone!" She begged as her fear threatened to take over.

Ralph ran down another corner and was met with a dead end when he heard Vanellope's plea "Hang on kid I'll find you, just stay where you are!"

"O-Okay." She said sitting down. Then she heard a noise coming from her right making her jump, she quickly stood up and backed against the wall wishing she could just disappear.

"Ralph is that you?" The noise continued and seemed to be getting louder as it got closer.

"R-Ralph! Please answer me!" she cried shutting her eyes tightly. The noise stopped right in front of her, she could feel her heart beating so fast she was afraid it would explode.

"Vanellope? Are you hurt?" she felt like her heart skipped a beat as she looked up to see Felix hovering over her looking concerned. She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"You nearly scared me to death you dum dum!" she said letting him go and slugging his arm.

"Sorry I didn't mean too, where's Ralph?" he asked rubbing his arm as he looked at their surroundings.

"He's somewhere else in the maze."

"Alright I'll go find him, wait here okay." Felix said as he started heading towards the opposite way he had just come from until Vanellope grabbed his shirt trying to stop him.

"But Ralph said to stay here!" She ordered afraid to be alone for another second.

"Look I'll be right back, I can hop faster than you can run and find Ralph. If anyone can stop Turbo it's him." He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Reluctantly she let go and took a few steps back "Okay . . . just hurry."

He gave her a small smile and was about to reply but froze in fear as he saw Turbo silently looming over them.

"Look who we have here, it's Ralph's little friends!" he said snatching up Felix who was the closest of the two.

"FELIX!" Vanellope yelled as Turbo devoured him. He grinned wickedly down at the royal racer when something strange happened, Turbo grew a second head! But this one looked just like Felix, only twisted and evil like Turbo himself. His once neatly combed hair was now jagged and messy with two points that stuck out on either side of his head that looked like horns and he had the same purple marking on his face as Turbo.

Vanellope was rooted in place out of fear as both the heads looked at her hungrily and slowly closed in on her.

"Don't be frightened child, this will only hurt, a lot!" said the evil Felix head revealing his sharp pointed teeth.

Ralph ran through the maze running into another dead end, after dead end, after dead end and was getting nowhere. He growled in frustration when he heard Vanellope yell.

"Hang on Vanellope I'm coming!" He yelled as he picked up the pace, he ran past another dead end when he heard both Vanellope and Felix screaming.

If only this stupid wall wasn't here he could save them! "Wait . . . oh duh!" he said face palming himself. He had been wasting all this time running around when he could just do the one thing he's best at, wrecking! He quickly pulled back his fist and punched the wall as hard as he could to which it crumbled without much of a fight. He then climbed through the hole and stopped short as he saw Turbo had Vanellope in his hand ready to eat her, and wait . . . was that, Felix's . . . head!?

"PUT HER DOWN TURBO!" Ralph yelled, Turbo and Felix grinned maliciously down at the wrecker.

"As you wish!" Turbo said letting go of Vanellope and dropping her right into his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Once Vanellope was devoured something started to form by Turbo's right side, it was Vanellope's head only she was just like Turbo and Felix!

They all looked down as one at Ralph "Looks like it's just the _hero _left." They all said at the same time, Ralph's eye's widened in fear.

This couldn't be happening, no way! He had to get out of here, he couldn't fight his two best friends, even if they were evil now. As the turbo beast leaped towards Ralph the wrecker ran away smashing through every wall he came across until he hit the edge of the game and stopped. He had nowhere else to go and the Turbo monster was right behind him. He slowly turned around and prepared to meet his maker.

Turbo, Vanellope, and Felix let out an evil cackle as it raised its claws over Ralph "What's a matter Ralph? By now you'd be beating the milk duds out of me!"

"I-I won't fight you!" Ralph stammered in fear, he wished this was just some horrible nightmare caused by eating too much candy.

"Oh I get it, you're afraid to hurt your friends! Always the hero this guy." The three headed monster leaned in close to Ralph to the point he could reach out and touch Turbo's nose.

"I just have one last thing to ask . . . . Are you scared!?" it asked the terrified bad guy.

Ralph unable to form words any longer simply nodded his head slowly. Then as it appeared Turbo was going to eat him he shut his eyes waiting for it to end. When nothing happened he looked back up at the monster which had stopped moving. Then suddenly a chorus of "SURPRISE!" Rang out nearly making Ralph soil himself, and then even weirder the evil heads on the Turbo bug fell off its body!

He watched in shock as several characters jumped out of the hole in the neck including: Calhoun, Clyde, Felix, Don, Deanna, Gene, Taffyta, Candlehead, Mary, Vanellope, and Sour Bill. They were all laughing and high fiving as Ralph stood there dumbstruck. Well all except Sour Bill of course.

"Oh man you should have seen your face! I thought for sure you were going to wet yourself!" Vanellope laughed as she glitched onto Ralph's shoulder.

"B-But . . . how? When?"

Felix walked up to them with a big grin "Well since you bad guy's always win the scaring contest we decided to give it a shot ourselves."

"So this was all . . . to scare me?" Ralph asked looking at everyone as the shock began to fade.

"Guh-doy! Though I didn't think our plan would work out this well!" Vanellope said proudly.

"Plus we got the whole thing on tape! Which I'm going to enjoy watching over and over again." Calhoun said as she joined the others by Ralph. He then noticed up by the ceiling were the marshmallow men filming the entire thing.

"So you all played against my fears and emotions to scare me? That you knew losing you all is my biggest fear!?" Ralph said as his voice began to rise in anger.

"Whoa calm down there Wreck It, it was just some harmless fun." Calhoun said. Vanellope glitched off his shoulder and backed away from him and Felix took off his hat and clutched it in guilt. Maybe they had gone too far.

"After everything that just happened I have to say what you guys did was SNEAKY, CONNIVING, UNDERHANDED AND . . . . . you guy's scared me good." He said breaking into a big grin, as he apparently was just messing with them.

The others laughed in relief while Vanellope launched into his arms glad that he wasn't mad. Ralph gave her a little noogie and placed her back on his shoulder.

"So where did everyone else go? You guys didn't really _gas_ them did you!?"

"Nah we just had them hide inside Sugar Rush until we gave them the signal. Well everyone except Bowser. Guy just wouldn't cooperate so Calhoun and Mario tied him up with some taffy and threw him in Tappers." Vanellope said as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"Figures. He's been after my title after that first year I won. He said I sabotaged him because he ended up tripping on my costume trying to scare Sonic and Tails, but it's not my fault he can't keep his balance." Ralph said with a half shrug.

"Sooo now that we've got this all cleared up there's just one tinsy-winsy little problem." Ralph said.

"What would that be?" Gene asked.

"Well if you hadn't already noticed when, you know, you guys were _chasing_ me but . . ."

"MY GAME!" Clyde yelped in shock as he looked behind them at the devastated labyrinth.

"Yeah that. . ." Ralph chuckled as the others looked to Felix who pulled out his hammer.

"Don't worry I can fix it . . . but this might take a while." He said getting to work.

Once he was finished the others began to file out of the game with Ralph behind them carrying their giant costume. He was actually proud of all the work they put into it. Essentially they had built a giant Turbo bug boss puppet with the inside of the body hollowed out so they could hide inside of it and control it. Don, Deanna, Gene, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Mary had controlled each of the legs and arms, while Calhoun and eventually Felix, and Vanellope worked the giant heads. They said that the most important person of the group however was Sour Bill. Surprisingly he did an excellent King Candy/ Turbo impression and had been hiding inside the head to help bring their creation to life. All in all they pulled off a very convincing Turbo bug monster.

They re-entered Game Central Station and saw everything had already been put back to the way it was with the rest of the arcade residents gathered around the stage cheering them on. As they approached the stage Ralph looked over at Vanellope when a thought hit him.

"Hey your guy's scare was great and all, but didn't you just break the rules?"

"Nope! Calhoun found a loophole." She said matter of fact.

"And that being?"

"Oh well you said no cy-bugs, Turbo's, or King Candy's, but you said nothing about all three put together! Plus our own additions. So basically it counts as a completely original costume!"

"Huh, I guess you're right." Vanellope then jumped down and joined the others as they made their way through the crowd and up to the stage where they all lined up and waited for Ralph to declare the winner. Unfortunately seeing it was now midnight the holiday and the contest was officially over. He got on stage and grabbed the microphone to address the crowd.

"Wow I gotta say I didn't see that one coming!" He joked making everyone laugh. "But in all seriousness it's time to place your vote's people and crown the winner!" Even though Ralph knew it was just a formality they still needed to follow protocol and give everyone a chance to decide for themselves who the winner should be. Even though he already knew who the winner was.

Everyone filled in their ballots and placed them in the counting machine by the front of the stage. When the last ballot was entered the machine began to beep as it counted all the votes until a golden envelope popped out of the side.

Ralph grabbed the envelope and tore it open "And the winner is . . ." he said pausing for dramatic effect.

"TEAM VANELLOPE!" he said with a wave of his hand towards the group. The crowds cheering was deafening as the team high-fived and hugged in celebration of their win.

Ralph had to say he was truly proud of them. They proved that if you worked together you could achieve anything, no matter how adorable and nonthreatening you looked. Plus he was glad that out of everyone, his friends were the ones to win his title. As everyone continued to cheer Surge materialized next to Ralph and gave him a thumbs up in approval of the winners. He was always glad when Bowser didn't win. Speaking of Bowser he was busy pouting at the edge of the crowd with taffy stuck to his hair and shell. Once the cheering died down the rest of the night was spent celebrating with good food, great friends, and loads of candy until they were all ready to hurl their guts out.

**So even though us bad guys have been running the show for so long, I gotta say nothing can compare to this year. There's just something that makes the holidays more special when you get to share them with your friends and loved ones. ****_Even_****_if_**** they end up scaring the pants off you. I'd say it was worth it. And Vanellope says it was the most fun she's ever had, well besides racing; she's already started on plans for her next costume. Of course I'm not going down without a fight either! I've got my own plans cooking for next year! And who knows maybe next year someone else will win the contest, seems people were inspired by this year's performance that it could be anyone's game. So, I would say this year's Halloween was a success.**

**The End**


End file.
